


Big Time Psycho

by acoots98



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Irwin - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), clifford, fan girls, hemmings, hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoots98/pseuds/acoots98
Summary: When four girls are able to travel world wide for two months with their best friends who just so happen to be in 5 Second of Summer, none of them expect to be taunted by an unfriendly citizen. As much as these eight friends hoped for their summer to be filled with awesome adventures, things don't exactly turn out the way they plan it.This is not stolen work! This is a story I co-wrote with some people a few years ago and I turned it into a 5 Seconds of Summer story. Also, you can find this story on wattpad as well.





	1. Prologue

Friday had finally rolled around for the group of five. It was a miracle that the four girls were even able to go on this tour with 5 seconds of summer. Though, that was kind of the perks about being best friends with boys. Right now, the five were busy having a water fight in Luke's back yard. Luke was chasing after Alyssa with his squirt gun. Alyssa was running away from him as fast as she could, but her smaller legs weren't able to out run Luke's longer ones'. He ended up trapping her in a corner. Ashton was busy with Chriscy. He had just thrown a water balloon at her that busted everywhere on her. Then there was Chelsea who at the moment was getting teamed up by Michael and Calum. Until Michael decided to betray his own team and go after Calum. Finally, there was Brianna who was trying to help Chriscy get Michael and Calum back.

"Michael! I got her." Luke shouted over at Michael who was busy squirting Calum with the water from his squirt gun.

"I'm on your team you idiot." Calum shouted at Michael before glaring at him.

"I know. I couldn't resist. I'm coming!" Michael said before hurrying over to where Alyssa really couldn't escape by standing next to Luke. Then, Calum and Ashton joined Michael and Luke as well to squirt her down with the water. Though the boys had forgotten that Chriscy, Brianna, and Chelsea were also still here and they were standing behind the boys with them with their squirt guns ready and Alyssa couldn't help but grin at them.

"Do you surrender?" Luke asked as he held the squirt gun out in front of him as the rest of boys did as well.

"I do not." Alyssa said as she used her own squirt gun on all four of the boys considering that they had yet to squirt her. While she was squirting the boys the other girls were also helping get them back. As the girls were still getting them soaking wet Alyssa couldn't help but giggle in the process.

"Okay, okay you can stop now!" Michael shouted trying to get the girls attention.

"I'm not falling for that." Chelsea said knowing that as soon as the girls would stop that they would easily get them back.

"We surrender!" Ashton said as he put his hands up in front of his face, not that it was doing him any good to keep the water off of him.

Chriscy grinned as Ashton said that and the girls then stopped squirting them with water. It was a bad mistake on their part, the boys separated and Michael started to squirt water at Alyssa, while Chriscy was getting wet because of Ashton, Brianna was getting trenched by Luke since he decided to use a water balloon on her, and Calum got a bucket full of water and had poured it all over Chelsea.  
"I think I've had enough water on me!" Alyssa explained as she threw her arms up in the air. Michael had been drenching her with water non-stop.

Michael laughed and continued to squirt her, "Say the magic words and then maybe, I'll stop."

"Please?" Alyssa pouted at him hoping that he would stop squirting her with water.

"Not the right magic words." Michael explained with another laugh as he continued.

Alyssa continued to hide her face even though she was still getting drenched. "Michael is the best and he wins?"

Michael then dropped his arms down and stopped squirting her. "I was going to go with Michael is amazing and most talented boy ever as the magic words but what you said will do as well."  
Alyssa scrunched up her nose at him and stuck out her tongue playfully at him. A gust of wind came through and she shivered a little from being a bit cold. Michael who seemed to notice her shiver dropped his squirt gun on the ground and walked over to her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Michael had never done something like this with her before and the fact that he was doing this now only made her cheeks turn a bit red. Especially since he wasn't even wearing a shirt, he was just in swim trunks.

"You guys, we're still here." Luke commented as he set down his water gun and smiled over at the two who were getting a little cozy.

"She was cold." Michael said as he let Alyssa go. Though, the instant his arms had disappeared from around her face had fallen a bit but she instantly perked back up when everyone else had joined them.  
"To think that tomorrow we'll be leaving on a world tour and we get to have our favorite girls along for the ride." Calum said as he threw an arm around Chelsea.

"It's amazing that we even get to come on this tour with you, I'm so excited." Chriscy said as she smiled over at Ashton and he smiled right back at her.

"Me too, who knows what will happen on this tour." Alyssa chimed in.

"Time to come in, you all need your rest. You do have a big day tomorrow especially you boys." Liz Hemmings had told everyone.

It was true. All of them were leaving for the tour tomorrow. This was going to be a big change for the girls to be on the tour with the boys for two months. Considering that the girls were going to have to go back to school at the end of summer and the boys would continue with touring they were able to talk their parents and manager into letting them tag along for two months. All four of the girls were grateful for this opportunity and they loved the fact that they'd get more time with their best friends.

Suddenly, Alyssa felt her phone buzz as they were about to head into the house. She stood back for a second and brought her phone to see what she had just been texted.

To Alyssa: sent at 5:00 p.m.  
if you know what's good for you. You'll back off Michael. – Unknown number.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa's P.O.V.

The boys had just played their first show of the tour today and we were all so proud of them. Except when they finally got back to the bus, they looked awful. Michaels shirt was ripped on the bottom, Luke's long sleeve shirt was no longer a long sleeved shirt, Calum's hat that he wore was no longer on his head and there were some holes in his jeans, Ashton's shirt was ripped as well and his bandanna was gone from his head. I gasped as I saw them and put my hand over my mouth as they were catching their breath.

"Love our fans, but man those girls were crazy." Michael said as he rested his arm against the table.

"I completely agree with you." Ashton replied.

I walked over to Michael and started to rub his back gently. The only thing that was going through my mind was the fact that the boys' were all okay. That's what mattered most. I noticed the other girls walk up to who they had liked secretly and started to comfort the boys' just like me. Michael gave me a smile and he then placed his sweaty head on my shoulder.

"Michael, you're all sweaty!" I whined.

"I think you really deserve a hug right now." Michael said as he held his arms out that were also all sweaty from playing guitar on stage and then running from those girls.

"No, you stay away from me!" I told him as I backed up away from him.

Only to my luck that didn't quite help me out considering the boys had joined forces and I backed up all the way into Luke. Turning around I pushed him away and tried to get away from the sweat, only this time I found myself running into Ashton and Calum. All the boys were giving me an evil grin and I looked at my girls who were just watching the scene take place with laughter. Traitors! Soon the four boys had me in the middle of their group hug making sure I got their sweat all over me.

"Okay, okay! I've had enough!" I told them with a little pause in my voice. "I think the other girls here would love a hug from you. Wouldn't you Chriscy, Chelsea, and Brianna?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Oh, come on Alyssa, we don't want their sweat!" Brianna said as she began to back away from the four sweaty boys.

"Though you think that I wanted their sweat? I can tell you perfectly well that I didn't. Not that I don't love their hugs and all but still." I said while scrunching up my nose. I already had one shower today and now I was going to have to take another.

The three girls ended up getting the boys' sweat on them as well and I couldn't help but grin. Considering they didn't help me when it happened they deserved to be in that group hug. It's not like it was that big of a deal anyways. I sighed knowing it was going to be awhile before we were able to get off the bus and shower. If only the bus had a shower to use. That would be nice. I was now also remembering my phone and that message I received in the past few days.

I took a hold of Chriscy's hand and drug her over to the bed. Since Chelsea and Brianna were busy talking with the boys I figured this would be the best time to show Chriscy the text. As I pulled out my phone I pulled up the text and handed it to her. As she saw the message her eyes widened, and she shook her head before handing my phone back to me.

"This person is still contacting you?" Chriscy questioned.

I only nodded in response. It was strange how this person had my number and was texting me things like this. I didn't understand why they were out to get me because I was close with Michael. He's allowed to have friends and he chose me as a friend and it wasn't like we're anything more than that. Even if I was wishing that we could be something more.

"Do you think it's someone that you know?" Chriscy asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. None of my other friends besides you guys like the boys that I know of. I don't think any of you girls would be doing this considering you all have your favorite guys." I said. I whispered the last part just in case any of boys were listening to me.

"Yeah, if only they knew." Chriscy said as she looked over at Ashton and gave him a smile. As she did this he smiled back at her. I couldn't help but smile at the both of them. They were both being adorable right now.

"Yeah, the only bad thing is what if they didn't feel the same?" I whispered to her.

"Alyssa, you know who would be crazy not to like you back." Chriscy told me while nodding over at Michael.

As if on cue, Michael came over and sat down next to me on the bed and threw his arm around me.

"Who would be crazy not to like you?" Michael questioned.

"Luke." Chriscy quickly said.

I gave her a look when she said that and shook my head. Suddenly, Michael looked over at me with a curious and almost sad look on his face. Could it be that he was feeling jealous about this? It was probably my imagination. He could have a million girls there's no way he'd want me.

"You like Luke?" Michael asked.

Luke had stopped chatting with Brianna at this point and looked over at me. I could feel my cheeks getting red from embarrassment. I was going to get Chriscy later for this. Out of all the people to say she said Brianna's crush? I looked at Chriscy again and she mouthed 'sorry' to me.

"No, I don't like him. I mean I like him but as a friend not in the way you're probably thinking." I explained to Michael and to Luke who was listening in.

Luke placed his hand over his heart, "Phew, I was getting a little worried there. Cause I don't like you like that either. I have my eye on someone else."

"Ouch, well that hurt me." I said while teasing him.

"That's okay, you don't need Luke anyway. You got me." Michael said as he pulled me closer to him his smile was back on his face now.

I couldn't help but smile as I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't really care that he was still all sweaty. We were all going to shower once we got to the truck stop. I liked the fact that Michael liked to cuddle like this with me. It felt amazing to be this close to him and not have it be awkward.

Soon enough after we all were laughing and having fun going through stories, we were at a truck stop. We had about an hour to get ready and back on the bus. As the boy's all hurried off the bus I couldn't help but sigh as I picked up my phone and clothes.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked me with a frown as she picked up the stuff she needed to shower with.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine I promise." I said while giving her a soft smile, though I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Who does this person think she is?" Brianna asked as she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think that she may be jealous of Alyssa." Chelsea suggested.

"Who would she be jealous of? Me? How could she possibly be jealous of me? Michael doesn't even like me like that. How could he? I mean, I don't blame him." I sighed, while looking down at my feet.  
"ALYSSA MARIE! Michael would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend. You two are perfect for each other. Never think otherwise. Do you hear me? Don't let this chick get to you." Chriscy scolded  
I jumped when she yelled, she hardly ever yells so of course it startled me when she did yell this time. I smiled weakly at her and felt my phone vibrate in my hands. Biting down on my lip I was about to read the text message when Brianna snatched the phone from me and started to read it out loud.

To Alyssa  
from: Unknown Number  
Think whatever you want. You may be pretty, but you will never be good enough for MY Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

After Brianna read the message to the girls, I couldn’t help but just stare at them. Right now, I wanted nothing to do with my phone. I didn’t want to believe a word this girl was saying to me. Except, I couldn’t help, but still think about one of the lines she said to me. ‘You’ll never be good enough.’ I could feel my eyes start to water. I was already losing it. Even though the girls have been helping me through this mess, I still didn’t want them to know that I was crying. So, I took off in a run. 

“ALYSSA” I heard them shout. 

Except that didn’t stop me from running. My legs just kept on going, I even ran passed the boys who were doing a sound check right about now. I could feel Michael’s eyes staring at me, but I really didn’t want him to see me cry. I kept running until I felt someone grab onto me. I looked up to see it was Michael. 

“Alyssa, are you okay?” Michael questioned. 

“I’m fine.” I stated. 

“You don’t look fine.” He said but before I could say another word he pulled me into a hug. 

Michael, always managed to make me feel safe. Every time his arms were around me it’s like for just a quick second I forgot about everything else in this world. It made me feel awful for not telling him the situation I was in, but he had his tour to focus on, I didn’t want him to worry about me. The girls and I could handle this chick, whoever she was. 

“ALYSSA!” Chriscy shouted.

Michael pulled away for me for a quick second as Chriscy, Brianna, and Chelsea all came running over to the two of us. 

“Michael, can we talk to Alyssa alone?” Chelsea asked. 

“Wow, you guys really are trying to get rid of us.” Michael teased.

“No, we’d never do that. We just would like to know what is going on with our friend.” Brianna explained. 

“I want to know that as well!” Michael exclaimed. 

“We’ll let you know about when she’s ready all right?” Chriscy asked. 

“All right fine.” Michael said as he gave me another hug before he left. 

“You’re definitely not okay.” Brianna stated while handing me back my phone. 

Though once I took it from her, I stared at the phone as if a bomb were about to go off. For the first time in my life I didn’t want my phone anywhere near my presence. 

“Why would you give this back to me?! I don’t want it!” I said while trying to hand my phone off to Chriscy. 

“Alyssa, you’re going to need your phone for other things.” Chriscy said.

“I still don’t want it.” I whined. 

Chriscy sighed, she had given into my whining and took the phone away from me. The last thing I wanted right now was to have something to do with the girl who had been texting me. 

“I’m going to lay down on my bunk.” I said. 

“What about the concert?” Brianna asked. 

“Tell Michael I’m not feeling too well.” I explained before heading back to the tour bus. 

It wasn’t a lie that they’d be telling him. I really didn’t feel all that well, with that girl sending me text messages almost every day. All day my head has been filled with phrases from the text messages I have been sent. The worst phrase was still the one about how she told me I wasn’t good enough. How I despised that line. I sighed and climbed up to the top bunk where my bed was located. I started to get comfortable, until my foot hit something. It was a picture frame. The photo of me and Michael had been taken out of it and it was torn in half, with a note beside it. 

Dear Alyssa,  
You better watch out, because soon you’ll be out of the picture. If you know what I mean.   
From: unknown number.


	4. Chapter 4

Brianna’s P.O.V: 

“Why would someone do that?” I asked, dumbfounded. 

“Because there’s some crazed fans out there?” Chelsea suggested. 

“It still just doesn’t add up.” Chriscy said and shook her head. 

“Isn’t there a way to look up this kind of stuff? Brianna asked. 

I heard Alyssa’s phone buzz. Another message? If this was about to become a daily routine, then I don’t know how Alyssa’s going to be able to deal with this every day. At this point it was Chelsea who had the phone in her hands. So, I leaned in to see what was said this time. 

Poor you, all alone. Too bad Michael will never know about this. Or there WILL be consequences.   
3:27 PM   
From: Unknown 

“Here,” Chelsea said and threw the phone at me in disgust.

“I have a feeling that we should check up on Alyssa.” I said. 

After I made the suggested, all three of us ran to the tour bus. When we made it inside I saw that the boys were in the room, but as we looked around for Alyssa, she was nowhere to be found. 

“What are you guys doing in here?” I asked, trying to catch my breath. 

“Mhm, and we thought you weren’t trying to get rid of us,” Luke semi-joked. 

“It doesn’t matter right now,” Chriscy shook her head, “Where’s Alyssa?” 

“What do you mean where is she? We thought she was with you?” Michael asked as his voice kind of cracked a little. 

“No, she ran. She went off by herself.” Chelsea said. 

The guys frowned at that. Especially Michael he had this sad look on his face. 

“What happened?” Calum asked. 

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Chriscy mumbled. 

“Well, sound check ended. So, we can help you search for her.” Luke suggested. 

“Okay, thanks,” I said and smiled. 

“So, should we go by groups of two?” Ashton suggested and looked over at Chriscy. 

I noticed as her brown eyes seemed to sparkle and she nodded quickly at him. 

“Okay well, I’ll be with Chelsea.” Calum said and walked over to her. 

Ashton had kept on staring at Chriscy. It was basically his own little way of saying that she was going to be his partner. Though I heard Michael only sigh as everyone started pairing up. He really missed Alyssa right now. 

“Great, now Luke’s going to say he wants to be with Brianna and I’ll be alone.” Michael said. 

I blushed when he said that and dug my toes into my sandals. 

“No, can come with us” Luke offered. 

I put on a fake smile when he said that. I didn’t want Michael to come with us, because he was right. I wanted to be alone with Luke. Though, I wasn’t about to tell him that I didn’t want him to come with us. 

How romantic. 

“How long have we been walking?” Michael complained for what seemed like the fifth time. 

“Not even like ten minutes.” I replied. 

Luke leaned in close to me and my heartbeat sped up so much. I felt as though it was beating extremely loud and he could hear it. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want him to be alone.” Luke whispered into my ear. 

My right ear tingled a little bit as his breath landed on it. I couldn’t help but smile. 

“No problem.” I replied. 

“Next time, it will be someone else and then it’ll be just us two, like it used to be in English.” Luke said. 

Next time? Um sorry, but I had hoped that there wasn’t going to BE a next time. Instead I replied with, “Oh gosh, memories.” 

Luke laughed that all-too-familiar laugh. Where it was delicate at first, as if he was trying to laugh nonchalantly but in the end, he had been uncontrollable and it hadn’t even sounded like a laugh. 

“Yeah, remember that time where we-.” He paused. 

The phone chirped in my pocket. I forgot that I even had that in there. 

Your friends better find you soon, before I do.  
3:41 PM  
From: Unknown

Dang it, Alyssa! Where are you?


	5. Chapter 5

Chriscy’s P.O.V.

In the end, we finally ended up finding Alyssa. This whole time she had been in the arena, by herself trying to avoid everything that was going on. Though we couldn’t really blame her. She was going through a lot right now and I would probably go off by myself to be alone for a few hours too if I were her. We decided that we should show her the newer text. 

“This is awful.” Alyssa said as she sighed and shook her head. 

“We should probably tell the boys.” Chelsea explained. 

“No, we don’t want them to worry. Brianna said. 

“Guys, I think Chelsea is right. Maybe it’s time that we tell them what’s been going on.” I agreed. 

“But what about that text though? There will be consequences?” Alyssa added. 

I opened my mouth to say something to her comment, but I ended up getting interrupted when the boys came inside. 

“So, the boys and I were talking and we really would like to know what’s been going on with your girls.” Michael explained as he moved over to where Alyssa was standing. 

“Everything is fine Michael honestly, Alyssa just needed some time alone that’s all.” I lied. Though I knew Ashton could tell that I wasn’t telling the truth. 

Soon enough Ashton was standing next to me, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow. Dang it. How was he so good at telling when I was lying to them? 

“Now how about you tell us the truth.” Ashton stated. 

Ashton was looking at me with those big eyes and he sent me that smile that just made me melt. I was trying to fight the urge of telling him everything, and right as I was about to spill the beans, Brianna stepped in. I had to remind myself to thank her later. 

“It’s just that it is kind of personal.” Brianna explained. 

“Yeah, we can’t really tell you. If Alyssa wants to tell you, then she will on her own terms.” I explained withdrawing my agreement on telling them earlier. 

All the boys stared at us in silence until Luke decided to finally break it. 

“Why can’t you just tell us? We’re really getting worried about you girls.” Luke explained. 

I glanced over at Michael and he wasn’t exactly looking at anyone else but Alyssa. Though, when Luke said what he had to say Michael looked sad. I knew that this whole thing was probably killing him inside, but this wasn’t my secret to tell. 

Michael reached over and grabbed a hold of Alyssa’s hand, pulling her into him. “You should know by now that you can trust me.” 

I noticed Alyssa bite down on her bottom lip, like she normally did when she got nervous. She looked like she was about to tell Michael everything, but then their manager came in and told the boys that they had sound check to go get ready for. Michael gave Alyssa a quick hug before he headed off with the other boys to do their sound check. Right after he left, I heard Alyssa’s phone go off. We all gathered around to see what this chick had to say this time. 

Chirp, chirp. I told you. Now someone’s getting hurt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’m sure Alyssa felt completely horrible about missing the boy’s first show of the tour, but we all knew that they would understand. Though, we weren’t about to leave her by herself, so we decided to tell the guys that it would be best if us girls took the night off and just stayed with each other. We were all crashed out in our bunks completely drained from the hectic day. I had my feet up on the wall of my bunk, staring at the ceiling. 

“Do you guys really think she’s watching our every move, or is she just messing with our heads?” I asked curiously. 

“Seriously, it’s not just a coincidence that she knows every word we say and everything we do. She’s a legit lurker, and I can’t wait to find this creep.” Chelsea huffed angrily. 

“Yeah, don’t even get me started. I can list off a few things I’d like to do to that rat when I find her.” Brianna added. 

I just laughed quietly to myself because I knew she wasn’t even exaggerating. We laid there for quite a while. Not once did I hear a peep from Alyssa. 

“Aly, are you still awake?” I asked softly. 

I only heard a very faint sob from her in return. 

“Yeah.” Alyssa said almost in a whisper. 

I was worried for her, but I tried not to crowd her. She needed us to be there for her, but she needed time on her own first. I suddenly heard scuffling outside the bus. The voices were quietly arguing with each other Chelsea, Brianna, and I all looked at each other in confusing. I lead the way as the three of us got out of our bunks to check it out. I creaked the door open a bit and listened, it was the boys, but I couldn’t really follow what they were arguing about. 

“I told you we should’ve never left them right from the beginning!” Luke whispered harshly. 

“There’s obviously something going on, and we’re not important enough to know about it.” Michael said. 

“Oh, shut up Michael, we all know you’re the most important thing to Alyssa. Give it a break.” Calum snapped at him. 

The girls and I tried not to laugh out loud, but their little gossip session was so amusing. The three of us opened the door and stepped out onto the parking lot where the boys were standing. They all quickly straightened up and pretended to look busy. 

“Oh, give it up, we all know you’re talking about us.” Chelsea said sarcastically. 

“Yeah, you guys need to work on your whispering.” Brianna agreed. 

Luke winked at her and Brianna smiled shyly. I stood there, trying not to shiver, but since the sun had set, I was feeling a little cold now. When I looked up, Ashton was right in front of me, holding a hoodie. 

“Here.” Ashton said quietly and he helped me put it on a little.

I mouthed the words, ‘thank you.’ And he nodded. 

“So, would any of you mind telling us what the heck is going on?” Calum asked, sounding impatient. 

Brianna, Chelsea, and I all looked at each other, I’m sure that we all mentally agreed it wasn’t the best time to tell them. That was a decision for Alyssa to make. If she wanted Michael to know, she would have to tell him herself. She was strong enough, I know she can do it. 

“Where is Alyssa exactly?” Michael asked. 

“Uh, I think she’s sleeping.” Chelsea said quickly. 

“Yeah, inside. You should go talk to her.” I added. The other girls looked at me with confusion, but I gave them the ‘I’ll-explain-later-, ‘look. 

Before we knew it, Michael was off to the bus without a single word.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael’s P.O.V: 

“Yeah, inside. You should go talk to her.” Chriscy told me. 

I hurried and made way inside the bus. My stomach felt as if it were doing flips, the bus seemed awfully quiet. I didn’t hear a peep from Alyssa at all. So, I climbed up into Alyssa’s bunk, but once I made up there she wasn’t in there at all. 

“Alyssa?” I questioned. 

No answer came from her sweet voice. I started to panic, we almost lost her once I wasn’t about to lose her again. Where could she possibly be? The girls and I were just outside, how could she have even got past us without either of us noticing? I began to search the entire bus, but I still didn’t see her. 

“ALYSSA!?” I shouted again. 

Again, there was no answer. I frowned and stuck my head outside the bus. I had to tell everybody this information. 

“Alyssa’s gone!” I said in a panic. 

“What?!” Chriscy asked. 

“Where could she possibly have gone? We were out here the whole time! How could she have snuck by us?” Luke asked. 

“That’s what I would like to know!” I said while still freaking out. 

“You checked the whole bus?” Brianna asked. 

“Yes, I checked the whole bus!” I shouted while I rolled my eyes. 

The girls exchanged worried looks. 

“Well, we can’t just stand here. We have to find her!” I told them. 

“Michael, calm down. We know you’re worried, we all are. Maybe there’s clues or something in the bus that you didn’t see.” Chelsea stated. 

“What if something bad happened to her?” Calum asked. 

Chriscy zoomed past me, into the bus. I followed lose behind her, I don’t know why but the first thing she did was stick her hand underneath Alyssa’s pillow.

“Oh, my gosh!” Chriscy said. 

“What?!” I asked while freaking out even more. 

She showed me what she had found underneath the pillow. It was a picture of me and Alyssa, torn apart. It said, “You better watch out, because soon you’ll be out of the picture. If you know what I mean.” My eyes widened at the note. Since when did someone want Aly out of my life. Chriscy took the note and photo from my hands and ran back outside to show it to everyone.   
“No wonder, she was crying the other night.” Brianna said. 

“She was crying?” I asked. 

The girls ignored me.

“Wait, where’s Alyssa’s phone?” Chelsea asked. 

“I’m pretty sure I gave It back to Alyssa.” Brianna said. 

“Let’s hope you did. Otherwise, it’ll take forever to find her.” Calum said. 

I looked over at Luke and he had a worried look on his face, he looked guilty for whatever reason. I couldn’t help but wonder why. He’s looking down at his bare hands and he still has the same look on his face from earlier. 

“Luke, what’s bothering you?” Brianna questioned. 

“It may be a little harder to find her than we thought…” Luke explains as he gulps and pulls Alyssa’s phone out of his pocket. “She doesn’t have this with her.” 

Everyone in the room, including myself lets out a groan. Chriscy, Brianna, Chelsea, and myself all shoot Luke with a glare. How could he just take Alyssa’s phone, especially without her permission? None of us had any clue what possessed Luke to do such a thing. 

“Dude, why?” Ashton asks. 

“I thought this would help Michael out. To figure out what was going on with you girls that you weren’t telling us.” Luke explains. 

Luke just regained some brownie points there. If the girls had told us what had been bothering Alyssa these past few days none of this would have ever even happened. 

“And what about Alyssa?” Chriscy asked. 

“I wasn’t thinking about the consequences.” Luke responds as he glances down at his shoes as if they’re the most interesting thing in the world right now. 

“Well, let’s split up. Form a search party.” Calum suggests. 

“I’ll be with Luke.” Brianna stated. 

Luke gave her a light smile. He had never admitted it completely, but all the boys knew Luke had a thing for Brianna. Chriscy and Ashton paired up as well as Chelsea and Calum. I sighed as everyone had a partner and I of course was stuck alone because Alyssa wasn’t here. Instead of being sad about it, I threw my arm around Luke’s shoulder. 

“Guess it’s us three again.” I informed them. 

Brianna sent Luke some-kind-of-look and all the sudden I was told that maybe I should join someone else’s group. His exact words were, “Maybe you should be with someone else for a change. Like Ashton maybe.” 

“But I don’t want to ruin their time together. Ashton would be pissed at me if I ruined his time alone with Chriscy.” I complained. 

“Why would he be pissed?” Brianna asked. 

“He has a monster crush on her.” I explained. 

That’s when I realized I said to much. Girls always told each other everything. Brianna had a shocked look on her face and it wouldn’t surprise me if she decided to tell Chriscy about the news later. Me and my big mouth!

“Well, what if I wanted some alone time with Bri?” Luke questioned.

“Psh, you two? You guys are just best friends. I wouldn’t be ruining anything.” I stated. Though I knew for a fact that Luke did want to be with Brianna. I just hated how they were trying to get rid of me. 

“Michael stop messing with my head!” Luke explained as he threw his arms up in the air. 

“I’m not-. Whatever. Let’s just find Alyssa and fast.” I stated still feeling hurt that no body really wanted to be around me during the split offs. 

All of us walked around for an hour or so, until we bumped right into Chriscy and Ashton, as well as Chelsea and Calum. 

“What’s with the traffic jam?” Luke questioned. 

I pushed my way through my friends to see what they were looking at. A gasp left my lips as I saw what was on the ground. I knew that item anywhere. I knelt on the ground and slowly picked them up, holding them gently in my hands as if they were extremely breakable. It was Alyssa’s glasses, and somebody had broken them in half.


	7. Chapter 7

Calum’s P.O.V: 

Michael picked up Alyssa’s glasses, it was very rare for Michael to show his emotions especially in front of the girls, but I could see him almost tear up. It was then that Ashton took initiative to try and make Michael feel better. He wraps an arm around Michael’s shoulder and rubs it a little before taking the glasses away from him. Michael sort of hides his face into Ashton’s chest for a second before he turns back toward us. Michael then places the glasses into his pocket for safe keeping. Even if they were already broken. 

“Don’t worry Michael. We’re going to find her.” I told him, and I had no doubt in my mind that we wouldn’t. 

“Or what’s left of her.” Luke explains. 

After that it was Brianna who elbows Luke in the ribs and I couldn’t help but thank her after she did that. Leave it to Luke to start thinking rationally when Michael’s basically devastated about this whole thing. We almost decided on splitting up again but seeing as most of the others didn’t want Michael to be apart of their group I couldn’t help but shake my head. Michael was going through a dramatic time right now and all the others could think about was their selves. Figures. 

The seven of us walked around the neighborhood for a good couple of minutes, before we stumbled upon something that looked rather interesting. A building stood in front of us and it was very beaten down. Windows were broken, pieces of driftwood had fallen in front of the door way to get inside. All of us exchanged looks with each other. What ever happened to Alyssa, it was an obvious choice, but maybe she was in there. 

“It looks dangerous.” Ashton informs. 

“I don’t give a fuck that it looks dangerous. Alyssa might be in there and I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m going in there to find out.” Michael explains. 

I glance over at Chelsea who seems to nod in agreement about wanting to go inside and search for our friend. My eyes looked over at every one else who had already made the decision of following behind Michael’s footsteps. I had to give the man props, when it came to Alyssa, he’d do anything for her. 

We all searched around this part of the building for a few minutes to make sure we wouldn’t leave out anywhere of the building that Alyssa could be stuck in. Though, while we were searching I heard something a bit unusual. A small rock hit the hard cement. I didn’t think anything of it until I heard Brianna scream. 

It all happened so fast, a bunch of small rocks began to fall from the cracking walls of the abandoned building. Everyone scattered in different directions and there were a bunch of screams coming from everyone, of us. I held my arms above my head for protection from any of the rocks. After a few seconds the rocks falling came to a halt. I looked up to see the dust was just settling. 

“Is everyone okay?” Luke asked anxiously, before looking right over at Brianna. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Brianna said quietly. 

My eyes averted over toward Chelsea as she was curled up on the ground. Without even having to think about it I was immediately by her side as I began to examine to see if she had any injuries from the rock slide. 

“Are you okay?!” I asked urgently. 

Chelsea moaned a little and sat up straighter. Near her hairline on the right side of her head I could see red liquid coming from it. 

“Oh my gosh, Chelsea!” Chriscy exclaimed and came running over to her. 

Everyone was crowded around us now. I get they all wanted to make sure that Chelsea was all right, but I felt like it was more of my job to make sure that she was safe than it was the others. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a little-…” Chelsea trailed off, reaching up to touch the part of her head that was bleed. “Ouch! Sensitive.” 

We all sat there quietly trying to comfort her. I ripped some fabric off my shirt so that I could place it on the top of her head. I really didn’t like seeing Chelsea in pain, it killed me. But she was also so tough. She never tried t let anyone see her at her weakest. She’d always been that way, since I first met her in high school. She was always that girl that had a smile on her face and you could never tell if it was real or fake. I loved her smile. In fact, I loved her, but I don’t think I could ever tell her that. 

“Do any of you girls have a couple bobby pins on you?” I questioned. 

“I have two.” Brianna said before handing them to me. 

I thanked her before I used the bobby pins to hold the fabric onto her hair. It was the only kind of bandage I had at the time to be able to kind of help stop the bleeding. Chelsea looked at me and mouthed a thank you at me. 

“Obviously splitting up is a BAD idea.” Luke said protectively putting one arm around Brianna. 

That was the first time I’d seen him attempt to make a move on her. I was so jealous of him. I wish it could be that easy with Chelsea for me. 

“It’s starting to get late. We need to find Alyssa NOW!” Michael complained as he stomped his foot on the ground. 

I sent a glare over at him. He glanced at me confused as to why I did that. Though then he remembered the rock slide that just happened, and we didn’t need another one hurling down at us any time soon.

“Chelsea, we understand if you want to sit this one out.” I said to her softly. 

“I thought we just agreed that we’re not going to split up?” Brianna protested. 

“Give her a break! She could pass out any minute for crying out loud.” I turned and snapped at her. I felt a smooth, cold hand on the side of my face and I turned to see Chelsea looking at me with big eyes.

“Don’t get mad at her, she just cares about me.” Chelsea explains. 

“I care about you.” I told her, my voice sounding stronger than hers, while hers was fragile. 

“I know.” She chirped while smiling softly. 

Suddenly her eyes grew confused and I looked over to where she was staring a. There was an old, dusty staircase on the left. I could see her listening intently, waiting for something that my ears didn’t seem to be picking up. 

“Did you hear that?” She questioned. 

“What?” Michael asked anxiously again. 

“Yeah, I hear it too.” Chriscy agreed. 

All three girls were listening together now, and their eyes grew wide as they all looked at one another. Luke, Ashton, Michael, and I looked at each other with confusion. I stood quietly and really tried to focus on what the girls were hearing. Finally, I was able to hear a faint scratching noise. Along with a soft tap that seemed come from the floor above us. 

“SHE’S UPSTAIRS!” Michael explains.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael’s P.O.V:

Without waiting for anyone to follow me, I darted over toward the circular stair case. It was hard trying to get up their quickly, I kept stumbling up the hard floor that had some cracks in from it being deserted. Once I finally made it to the second floor I was careful to watch my step seeing as there were holes in the ground. I looked around trying to see if I could spot her. 

“ALYSSA?” I shouted not thinking of anything else that could happen as I heard the scratching noise again. I ran across the room to where another room was located. That was when I saw her. 

I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw that she was sitting in a rusty old chair and she was tied down to it by a rope. The girl had dirt across her face and I could see that she looked a bit bruised from here as well. I hurried over to her and wrapped my arms around her, except when I did she began to kick me and tried to get away even though I knew she couldn’t. 

“It’s me. You don’t have to be scared. It’s just me.” I told her as I began to undo the ropes that were surrounding her from breaking free. 

“M-M-Michael?” Alyssa managed to choke out. 

Once I got all the ropes undone, I glanced at her. I could see her looking back at me with her big blue eyes, but I knew that she couldn’t see me. Not without her glasses anyway. I brought my hand up to her face and began to wipe off some of the dirt from it as I noticed her eyes start to water. She never liked crying. The girl was almost as bad as men when it came to showing tears, but she had a right to be crying now and I didn’t blame her for it. 

Alyssa stood up from the chair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Letting her cry into my shoulder. Honestly, whoever did this to her, was going to pay. This creep was dealing with the wrong person and I wasn’t about to have that. 

“It’s okay. I’m here now.” I explained as I held onto her tightly. 

I didn’t even hear the rest of our friends come up the stairs to join us, until someone coughed. I lifted my chin up from being placed on top of Alyssa’s head. That’s when I noticed that even Chelsea and Calum had joined as. He figured Calum must have carried Chelsea up the stairs since her head was still hurting her from the rock slide. 

“I hate to break up the little love fest, but we should probably get going before this person decides to come back.” Luke suggested. 

I felt Alyssa’s arms tighten around me when Luke even mentioned the stranger. I don’t know what happened to her while she was in here, but I didn’t want her to have to deal with them again. 

I wiped my tears and started to untie her knots. Finally, I got them off her. When I did she hugged me to death and I hugged her back while smiling down at her. 

“Good idea.” I told him before I let go of Alyssa. I squatted down to let her jump on my back. “You can hop on my back, since I know you’re not able to see without your glasses.” 

“Thanks Michael.” Alyssa said it took a second before I felt her hands on my shoulders and I feel her jump off the ground and I hold onto her legs so that she doesn’t fall. 

The eight of us were back together again and I couldn’t help but be happier about it as we headed back down the circular staircase. It only took a few minutes before we made it to the tour bus. Once we made it back inside we all headed over toward our bunks and I sat Alyssa down on the bottom of her bunk before I walked around to find some tape. When I found some, I took some of it and wrapped her glasses together for her before I handed them back to her. 

“My glasses!” Alyssa said before putting them on her face as she looks over at me with a small smile. I know that she was grateful to have those back even if they were broken. 

Suddenly, I heard a phone chirp, and everyone glanced around at each other. That’s when Brianna grabbed Luke’s hand and made him come with her outside the tour bus.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke’s P.O.V:

We just found Alyssa, what more could this person want from her? Brianna looks over at me seeing as he still had a hold of Alyssa’s phone from taking it. 

“Give me the phone.” Brianna explains. 

I take the phone out of my pocket, but I ignore Brianna’s demand about giving her the phone. My eyes widened as I looked at the text message that was sent to Alyssa’s phone.  
From: unknown  
8:27 PM

If you think that was harsh, then buckle up. That was only the beginning. I warned you to stay away from Michael. 

“I told you to give it to-.” Brianna’s voice trails off as she snatches the phone away from me. Her face immediately looked worried when she saw the look on my face. “What? What did you see? Tell me!”  
“A….” I simply tried trying to take this all in. “A fan is doing this?” 

“Dang it.” Brianna mumbled. 

“Look, don’t tell ANYONE okay? Not Michael, Calum, or Ashton, no one! We’re taking care of it.” Brianna said. 

“Like you’re doing such a good job of taking care of it.” I mumble. 

“What was that?” Brianna questions as she shoots me a glare. 

“Nothing.” I explain. 

“That’s what I thought you said.” Brianna replied

We start walking back to the bus after that. I couldn’t even fathom the thought of a crazy fan doing this sort of thing to our friend. This crazed fan liked Michael and now was targeting Alyssa? It didn’t make any sense of how this person got a hold of Alyssa’s number, but it didn’t surprise me that someone had because when you’re involved with famous people, anything can happen. 

“Why would it matter if Michael knew? It’s not like Alyssa likes him.” I said. 

Brianna looked away and didn’t say a word. That’s when I knew that Alyssa did like Michael. I kind of already figured that she did, but I wanted to know the official truth. That’s why I decided to play dumb and get Brianna to tell me. 

“She DOES like him, doesn’t she?” I asked as a I nudged Brianna in the ribs just a little. 

“Don’t tell Michael. Or else I’ll tell Chriscy that Ashton likes her.” Brianna explains. 

“You’re going to tell her anyways.” I said as I roll my eyes. 

Brianna didn’t deny it. I knew her so well. She was like an open book since the first day I met her. Except I never have once been able to guess who she likes, which bugs me. I really want it to be me. My thoughts were interrupted by voices. I looked up to see we were already at the tour bus I walked inside and saw Ashton sitting down, staring at Chriscy who was fast asleep on the couch. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” I asked. 

“She fell asleep o the couch. I don’t want to wake her up by moving her, so I put a pillow behind her head and put a blanket on her, so he won’t get cold. I’m going to stay here all night and make sure she’s okay.” Ashton explains as he joins Chriscy on the bed and lays down beside her, wrapping an arm around her protectively. 

Ashton had fallen hard for Chriscy. I hadn’t seen Chelsea or Calum yet, but I did notice that Michael was helping Alyssa in the bathroom. She looked a lot better than when we found her. He had cleaned the cuts off her face for the most part. There was still a bit of a scar in some places. Anyone could see that the two of them liked each other. If they did like each other then why hadn’t one of them said anything about it? 

I shrugged to myself getting out of my train of thoughts as I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I rested my hands against my chest when another thought struck me. When was this unknown fan going to strike next?


End file.
